


Why Don't You Know?

by unsungpoet



Category: I.O.I (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, some appearances by other members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungpoet/pseuds/unsungpoet
Summary: Sometimes, time and distance is exactly what you need to clear your head and resolve things. Other times, it makes things that much more complicated.“Oh, Momo,” she whispered, those beautiful eyes of hers filled with a sort of sad pity. “We stopped being lovers a long time ago. We’re just strangers now.”





	Why Don't You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be lowkey angsty in a lot of parts because it's a sort of forbidden love kind of thing. Also, each chapter is going to be based off of a song (including the title of the work), so I'll include those too in case you want to listen
> 
> [청하 (CHUNG HA) - Why Don’t You Know (Feat. 넉살 (Nucksal))](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHgeGRU3wDI)
> 
> [Halsey - Strangers (ft. Lauren Jauregui)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3hjpNuvapQ)

When they first met, they were merely trainees, bonding through their love of dance. It became like a language that they both could understand easily, and it served as their main form of communication (since they didn’t share the same native tongue). No one really considered them friends since they seemed to only acknowledge each other within the dance studios. In fact, people had a tendency to label them as rivals, partially because they were the most daunting dancers out of all the trainees and partially because there was no evidence to prove otherwise.

What people didn’t know was that they shared a bond that they didn’t dare to let anyone know about. They were more than rivals, and much more than friends. Despite the difficulty of communicating properly, they were drawn to each other inexplicably. So, when no one else was around to see them, they shared the most intimate of relationships— _that_ is what people didn’t know. People didn’t know that they would purposely practice late into the night, not only to perfect their dancing but also to revel in the time they had to themselves, sharing sweet kisses in secret. People didn’t know that they snuck into those soundproof rooms in the middle of the night not to practice their singing, but so that no one would hear them as they made love, hidden away from prying eyes. What people didn’t know was that, somehow, these two girls had fallen in love, and that made things _very_ complicated.

***

“Hey, have you seen Chungha unnie?” Momo asked sleepily as she sat down beside Sana. The previous night had been a long one, and Momo smiled to herself thinking about how Chungha had held her as if she didn’t want to let go. Sana, however, wasn’t wearing her usual smile. Instead, she tilted her head to the side, offering Momo a confused look.

“Didn’t she say goodbye to you?” Sana inquired. Momo’s smile immediately disappeared, her eyebrows furrowing.

“Goodbye?” Momo repeated as if she didn’t understand the word despite the fact that Sana was speaking to her in Japanese. There was a soft sadness in Sana’s eyes now and it made Momo’s stomach go cold with dread.

“Momo, Chungha unnie left JYPE today. She left early this morning,” Sana explained delicately.

“Without telling anyone?”

“She told a few of us last night. She asked us not to say anything to anyone because she wanted to say her goodbyes without a big fuss being made. I know you guys aren’t close but I thought she would have told you too. You didn’t know?” Momo shook her head wordlessly, trying to hold back the tears beginning to fill her eyes. She couldn’t get emotional over this right now, not in front of Sana. Even if Chungha was gone, no one could know the truth about their relationship. With a clumsy excuse, Momo took her leave with her head hung, Sana’s worried voice calling after her.

Once Momo was out of the cafeteria, she broke into a sprint. She ignored the tears that were now freely streaming down her face. The only thing that she could focus on was the fact that Chungha was gone and that there had to be something she could do. She wanted to call the girl, but none of them had phones so that was out of the question. Asking the trainers or other staff members would likely get her nowhere. What was she going to do?

Before Momo knew where she was going, she found herself in what had been Chungha’s room. Momo herself had only been in this room a few times since she wasn’t close to Chungha’s roommates and didn’t spend much time with Chungha outside of practice or their secret meetings. Still, Momo easily could distinguish which perfectly made bed had belonged to her lover and she made her way to that bed. She no longer cared about appearances or who might find her here. Crawling onto the bed, Momo let her tears come full force as she distinguished Chungha’s lingering scent. With a broken heart, Momo was lulled to sleep by thoughts of the love she’d lost.

***

_“Wow,” Momo breathed out as she settled down on the blanket set out on the floor of the small room meant for vocal practice. She tilted her head to look at the beautiful girl smiling at her. “That was amazing.”_

_“Yeah? Better than other times?” Chungha asked slowly. She was laying beside Momo, propped up on one forearm so that she could look at the girl she loved so much. Momo nodded and Chungha smiled, though there was something different in her eyes this time, just like there had been something different about the way she touched Momo earlier—as if she might break. The younger girl convinced herself that she was just imagining things and she pushed herself up to press a soft kiss to Chungha’s lips. It was supposed to be a short, sweet kiss, but when Momo moved to pull away, Chungha cupped the back of her neck to keep her in place. There was something needy and hungry in the way that Chungha kissed Momo, and the younger girl almost got lost in the mesmerizing rhythm of their mouths moving as one. It wasn’t until Momo tasted the sharp taste of salt that she pulled away fully, panic flooding her chest when she realized that what she had tasted was Chungha’s tears._

_“Chungha, why are you crying?” Momo inquired worriedly in messy Korean. She reached out, cupping the other girl’s cheeks and using the pads of her thumbs to wipe the girl’s tears away. “Did I do something wrong?”_

_“Oh, no, of course not,” Chungha chuckled softly, a watery smile on her face. “I just… it’s stupid but I just realized I’m very lucky to have you, Momo. I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too, Chungha.” And when Chungha pulled her into a tight hug, Momo let her eyes flutter closed as she breathed in the familiar scent of the girl in her arms._

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was super short but the others will hopefully be a lot longer ;)


End file.
